Locked Out of Heaven
by Patch-of-Grey
Summary: Matthias is the most powerful Mobster in Denmark.He keeps track of anything that is money and social. But when a new gang rolls into town, how will he cope with the foreign mob that wants to become trading partners, while dodging sudden attacks from a Russian mob who wants to take over? Rated T for violence, cursing and suggested sexual themes.


**Man I really gotta stop posting new fics without finishing the other ones first….but I didn't find any stories with these two characters that have a very friendly history with each other that's pretty over looked. So here you go it's still a WIP but it's a start ~P.O.G**

~~XXXX

One

~~~XXXX

Matthias sat at his desk looking down at his laptop screen. He had equipped his members with brand new walkie-talkies that had GPS built inside. Looking down at the satellite map on his screen, he squint his eyes as he saw a bunch of different colored dots slowly making their way down the middle of the streets of Denmark's capital. Matthias hear every conversation between his groups, which he found to be useful just in case some of his members went against him. Running his hands through his hair, the blonde pushed the button on his office phone to call for his assistant. Within a few seconds, a man shorter than himself came into the room and asked what he wanted with an emotionless face.

"Lukas, pass by the kitchen and get me a beer would you? My head is throbbing from watching these damn dots all night." The Danish man rubbed his temples.

Lukas nodded his head, his expression not changing at all as he walked out of the office to the kitchen. Matthias began to pace around his room. He was supposed to scope out the neighborhood for any suspicious behavior. For the last few months, he's noticed that there have been new residents in his city, Copenhagen. They did not speak Danish like himself. However, he has noticed that there has been some…activities going on the outer parts of town, so he decided to send his boys out to check it out.

"Here," Lukas returned with two bottles of cold bear.

Matthias grabbed the bottle and sat down again, glaring at the screen. Lukas stood over him, glancing at the screen as well. The dots were now gathering into smaller groups of two and threes as they all moved to the southern part of the city. The Dane mumbled that it was about time that they found something and picked up his radio mic.

"Alright, what'dya find, boys?"

There was static before a response.

"Sir, the locals have giving us info on mob activity."

Mob? Matthias glanced at Lukas, who was looking back at him, with the same serious face. Matthias gave orders to approach, but with caution. He ordered his two brightest men to make them visible to the mob.

"Tell them I demand to see the head of the Mob! Let them set the time so they don't get defended." The Dane explained.

"Yes, boss." The response was.

Tino looked up at his partner with worried eyes. He hasn't encountered another mob before. His Swedish partner shrugged and looked down at the smaller man, able to tell what he was thinking by the look on his face.

"So…what should we say?"Tino whispered as they spotted the foreign group.

Slowly the pair approached them. With one step closer, one of the mobsters turned around and began to talk to them in a different language. Tino shrugged and started apologizing in Finnish; had no idea what he was saying. The dark haired man cocked an eyebrow and turned to one of his peers. A taller man, with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes-that could be mistaken for red-walked out of the group. He listened to his comrade as he spoke the foreign language and then glanced at Tino and his partner.

"Ah, you must be the Danish Mob of these parts."

"What of it." The Swedish mobster said stepping in front of Tino.

"Now now, no need to alarmed-"

"Who are you?" Tino chirped from behind his partner.

The foreign men began to surround the pair, looking at them curiously, mumbling to each other in their native language. The man who approached them held up his hand to silence the rest of the group. They were a Romanian mob that had immigrated to Denmark, in search of more partners. The strawberry blond Romanian did not blink, or loose eye contact with the Swedish man while he was talking. Once he was done, he put his fists over his heart and bowed to them. As if it were a wave, the rest of the Romanians mimicked the motion all around Tino and his partner. Not fazed by the gesture, the speckled Swedish man recited the message from Matthias. The Romanian listened to the message and nodded.

"Oh course, we shall meet here tomorrow night…same time? We would like to meet your leader." The strawberry blonde said as he adjusted his navy blue trench coat before bowing once more, and disappearing into the night.

"Well?" the Dane's voice sounded from Tino's radio.

"They said alright. They want to meet you, Boss." Tino told him as he walked back down the streets with his peer.

"Good, now come back home. I have already sent out the night shift so bring it in you guys."

Tino nodded to himself as he turned off the radio and sighed to himself. That was so strange to him how the Romanian they talked to was so friendly. He was expecting guns to be pulled and dogs at their feet. That's how it usually was when they first met Matthias and before joining forces with again. Somehow, he felt as though this mob was a bit different than the other mobs in Denmark. They _were_ foreign, so they didn't know what was going on, or they might have different ways of scaring off people.

And so the next night came, and Matthias dressed in his black suit with a red button down. Walking down the street, the sun had set and he was on his way to meet the foreigners. From the distance, he saw smoke lighting up from a corner building. Slowly approaching, the Dane took off his sunglasses and adjusted his gun on his belt, just in case the foreigners tried to toy with him. Outside stood the strawberry blonde that Tino had described to him yesterday upon returning to the building. The Romanian bowed to the Dane mob leader and greeted him. Matthias gave a nod, and waited for the Romanian to talk. The strawberry blonde led them into the building that they were in front of. Going down stairs, Matthias began to ask a series of questions. But he wasn't getting any clear answers from the strawberry blonde. Reaching a door in the basement of the building, the Romanian knocked and waited.

"Wait…if you want to collaborate with us, why give us so little details?" Tino asked.

"Oh, that is something for the leader to listen to and produce the final answer." said the Romanian.

"You mean….you're not the leader…?" Matthias cocked an eyebrow, his hand reaching for his gun.

The Romanian mobster held up his hands and shoot his head smirking. Of course he wasn't. His boss would never be out without proper guards. Matthias' vein popped. So he was asking a bunch of confidential questions to a lackey?!

"Where is your boss, Romanian?!" the Dane demanded.

The strawberry blonde opened the door. Matthias' eyes went to the petite figure at the desk. Dark long brown hair, deep hazel eyes, and a cigar between plum colored lips. She had a round face, with a erious expression, starring daggers back at the Dane.

"You must be the Dane."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wooh~ had to get that off my chest there (especially since Denmark has a good economic relationship with Romania and a lot of Romanians immigrated there) Hope you liked it! ~P.O.G.**


End file.
